


inscrutable as ever

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [7]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Felix being soft with you, Fluff, Multi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: You stumble across Felix's nailpolish.
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	inscrutable as ever

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short/fluffy scene I wish we could read with him! <3 ^_^

You notice a very old and forbidden-looking glass bottle on his desk one day, resting beside his quills and other archaic texts. It's filled with a sinister, viscous black liquid. Felix quirks an eyebrow, noticing your curiosity. His expression is inscrutable as ever, but you think he's amused.

'Sooo, is that, like... demon blood, for... binding infernal godlings, or something?' you venture, wondering if you even want to know the answer.

'No...' Felix hums, there's something teasing in the way he trails off, as if inviting you to guess again.

'The liquified remains of a cursed wraith...?' Honestly, knowing Felix it could be anything.

'By the gods, I make that dreadful of a first impression, do I?' Felix laughs, shooting you a rather nefarious grin. He lifts a hand from the book he's reading and eloquently spirals his fingers at you, giving you a hint.

'Really?' you match his mischievous smile. You hold out your hand, palm up, and he humors you by placing his hand in yours. He tries to look as nonchalant as possible while doing so, but his cheeks prickle with warmth as you take a closer inspection of the black nailpolish he's wearing. He has nice hands, really, his fingers slender and his knuckles slightly more defined by the way he's trying not to lean too heavily on you.

'Huh. I always thought this was some side effect of opening too many abyssal trenches,' you offer, which makes Felix laugh so genuinely and unexpectedly that he splutters into his tea and you have to pat him on the back.

'I like it though!' you say sincerely, and Felix makes a soft, self-deprecating sound as he draws his hand away, picking up the glass bottle in question and turning it in his fingers. He looks like he wants to say thank you, or at least not be so awful at receiving a compliment... but he _is_ a bit awful at receiving a compliment, and so his frown just gets more crooked and his blush worse and worse, until he tentatively reaches out to you, palm up in the same way you did before.

You place your hand gently in his, a smile slowly lighting your face. His expression becomes less guarded as he rearranges himself, easing his glasses onto his nose and resting your hand on his knee. His trousers are made of a fine, neatly pressed woollen material, slightly scratchy beneath your palm.

Felix retrieves a delicate paintbrush from his desk drawer, then unstoppers the bottle. Taking your hand once again in his, he gently sweeps the dark, inky liquid over your fingernails with the brush. Your career as a cosplayer has definitely given you skills in craftwork, but Felix's painting is so effortless and precise that you realise you're holding your breath.

Felix glances up from your hand- you expect him to grin with just a little smugness, but he ducks and purses his lips instead, looking quite touched that he's impressed you. He places the pads of your fingers gently down on his desk, then holds his palm out for your opposite hand. He leans close, his exhale soft over your wrist as he inspects your nails for any minor touch-ups. But his work is so perfect that there's no need.

'Ahh, I love them! My hands are never that steady!' It's such a small thing but you feel really warm and silly and happy.

'Heh. Well I did call on the infernal spirits for aid,' Felix offers shyly, smirking.

You put the spirit-researching on hold while your nails dry, and before you know it you've both stayed up talking until first light, Felix looking at you softly when you try not to yawn... maybe he's just sleepy too though... 

He doesn't wake you when you drift into a nap with a stack of his books as a pillow, there's just a cup of hot, freshly-made tea waiting by your side.

And you'd do the night again in a heartbeat.

(Even though Felix's mysterious nailpolish never seems to come off and by this point you're too nervous to ask why!!)

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to everyone who has been reading these and all my nonsense!!!! it makes me so excited that other people like last legacy, I am already so invested in all of them!! ;w;
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
